Absolute Romance
by IchiEki
Summary: Riiko Izawa thought she had it all. The perfect boyfriend especially. but when Night starts falling for another girl, can Riiko survive with Night through a break-up?


**  
Chapter 1: Don't Take it Personally**

Riiko Izawa rushed to her class right as the bell rang. "Oh no! I'm late!" She screamed in frustration as she scurried through the empty hallways, along with the "cutters". When she opened the door, she exhaled a sigh of relief when she noticed Ms. Mirakaro wasn't in the classroom yet. She waved at Miyabe at the other side of the room, but her eyes immediately strayed to though he was just a lover figurine, a toy, he still blended in with the clash of students. He was sitting at a girl's desk, fiddling with a single strand of jet-black hair as she clearly focused on writing a paper.

"Mitsu...talk to me..." He whined like a lost puppy, but Mitsu just rolled her eyes. Riiko smiled as Night laughed, but her smile vanished as Night picked up the girl's left hand and barely brushed it against his lips. His mood ring turned pink, almost neon, and she blushed wildly, then pulled her hand back under the desk. "Mitsu-chan..." Night leaned in seductively, taking her face in his hand,"Are you blushing?" Mitsu didn't say anything, but shifted uncomfortably in her seat a bit. Riiko jumped/ran (she couldn't even tell which one it was) over and pulled Night away, then kissed him with a phony passion no one could ever believe.

"Oh...Riiko-san...Night and I were-uh-kinda talking..." Riiko was shoved away lightly by Night, then she smirked triumphantly.

"Night, I need to talk to you...in the hallway..." Night smiled as he escorted Riiko across the room towards the door, but looked back at Mitsu in confusion and pity as Riiko dragged him into the hallway. "Night-kun..." she cooed as she licked the side of his neck, "I need to ask you a wittle favor..." Night shrugged an agreement, then Riiko leaned in closer. "You can't hang out or talk to Mitsu Kerurugi **ever** again." Night's eyes widened in disbelief, then he shook his head.

"I...I like Mitsu though...she's really nice and...kinda...cute." Riiko's jaw literally dropped as Night muttered out those last words, then the rage overcame her.

"You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to listen to me and do as I ask! I'm asking you to do something simple: Never talk to that **beast** ever! Do you understand me!?!" Night went to respond, but Riiko continued with venom from her words dripping down her lips. "Night, if you're gonna flirt with another girl like that, then why don't you break up with me!? Oh right, I forgot! You have to do EVERYTHING I want you to! You'll never leave me!" Night stood frozen in place, his hands trembling slightly as he balled them into tight fists.

"I can leave you...it's something I want to do...Riiko," he raised his voice again,"We're through!" Riiko collapsed to her knees as tears spilled down her cheeks. For a moment, she lost her sense of composure, then she wiped her tears away and stood up.

"Fine then! Go and make love with a murderer! When you realize that she's friends with demons and monsters, and she loves The Beast, you'll **cry** out for me! But I'll have someone else! Someone who loves me alone...who'll look out for me and protect me from jerks like You! When you come to me in sin's chains, screaming about that heart-wrenching pain she's gonna give you, I won't care! I'll laugh at your sorry state for one reason: You're bringing the iron grip and torturous pain upon yourself!" Night sat in a daze as Riiko ranted on and on about Mitsu's flaws, then walked back into the classroom. Mitsu was sitting at her desk, scrawling out letters on the paper. She worked so slowly. Every so often, she'd reread her work, frown, and crumple it up to throw it away. Night smiled as he sat on the desk again, but Mitsu frowned as her hand slid up to touch his.

"I heard what just happened...but I want to know this...why?" Night pulled her into him a little more and whispered in her ear.

"I...wanna talk to you. In the hallway.......just you and me." Mitsu nodded, then followed Night obediently into the emptiness. He turned, then pulled Mitsu against his chest. Mitsu smiled gently, then leaned her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. But there was nothing there. No light beating, nothing. Mitsu pulled away, petrified at her newly found discovery, but didn't show it on her face. "Look...I really, really like you...I broke up with Riiko for you. W-Will you give me a chance to be your lover?" Mitsu was in deep thought, and Night knew that if he had had a real heart, it would be pounding right then.

"Yes...I-uh-would love to give you a chance..." Night felt so relieved, but the job wasn't finished.

"Kiss me..." He blew against her neck softly as he caressed her. She was caught off guard as he kissed the base of her neck, hesitating slightly to feel the delicate thuds of Mitsu's racing heart, then planted his lips firmly against hers. She gasped, and Night smiled as she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. He rubbed his hands along her stomach and back, then pulled away, and bit gently at the cartilage of her ear. She moaned softly, but groaned even louder as Riiko came behind and pulled her back by her ponytail. "Riiko! What's your problem!?" She didn't reply, but she paused (along with Mitsu) as Night crumpled to his knees. He looked like he was in pain, and he looked scared.

"Night-kun? Are you all right?" Riiko shoved Mitsu out of the way and leaned beside him.

"Th...There's something wrong with m-me...call Gaku!" Riiko nodded, then shoved Mitsu out of the way again. Mitsu went to get help, but Night grabbed her hand before she could go. "P-Please...Don't leave me..." Mitsu nodded, then sat next to Night and laid his head in her lap.

"You'll be all right..." He nodded, then took her hand and pressed it against his chest, wincing slightly. His heartbeat sped up on the contact and raced even faster. "Oh my God, Night. Your heart is racing...what's going on?" Night allowed Mitsu's words to replay in his head. "You heart is racing..........heart is racing..........heart." _I have a heartbeat?_


End file.
